Upgrade
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Don't get me wrong guys, I totally ship Felix/Calhoun; but I just thought like…why not? It seems like no ones done it yet; and I can't be the only one that thought it at first…or wished it was true. Calhoun/OC. Warning: Femslash


A/N: Don't get me wrong guys, I totally ship Felix/Calhoun; but I just thought like…why not? It seems like no ones done it yet; and I can't be the only one that thought it at first…or wished it was true. So here you go; haha.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or any of its characters; except for Nikita and Erika.**

"Alright, listen up, ladies. We've got a new recruit coming today, due to our new upgrade, as you all know. I expect from you utter respect towards our new member, and failure to comply will result in immediate suspension. Do I make myself clear?" Sergeant Tamora Calhoun addressed her squad team, rebooting her gun as they gathered around her. There was complete silence from her men. "I said, do I make myself clear?" She shouted, sending a jet of green light into the dark sky.

"Yes ma'am!" Her squad replied, instantly standing to attention, hands at their sides.

"Good. Lutwick put up that 'Under Construction' sign about twenty minutes ago; so the upgrade should be finished within a few minutes. I expect you all to be on your best behavior. This game has a reputation to uphold." Calhoun nodded. "Dismissed." She ordered, waving them off and making her way over to her armor station.

Calhoun rested her gun against the wall, taking her armor off the wall piece by piece and slipping it on. Just as she was about to secure her helmet around her head, there was a loud noise from the bridge, and in an instant, she had grabbed her gun and hopped on her board, flying off towards the bridge.

As soon as she'd arrived, all of the men were surrounding a tall, thin pod in the middle of the bridge. This was how all the recruits had arrived, and Calhoun lowered her weapon, making her way to the front of the crowd. There was a deadly silence, before a loud 'hiss' could be heard emitting from the pod. Smoke snuck out from the cracks in the door, and after a moment, the door began to open. Everybody held their breath as a figure began to emerge from the pod.

There was no noise, until a light cough could be heard. "Oh; damn ya'll, it smells like something just died in there." And the voice surprised all of them. Because that voice didn't belong to a strong, deep voiced, masculine figure. That voice belonged to a woman. And sure enough, once the smoke had cleared up, there stood a dark haired, fair skinned beauty. Her long hair curled at the ends around her collar, swept back in waves. She wore a beautiful white smile, her hands resting on her hips as she took in the scene before her.

Suddenly the air was filled with excited chatter and introductions. Everybody had started talking over each other, some of the men were pushing each other out of the way just to say hello to the newcomer. After a moment, Calhoun raised her gun to the sky, and shot up another laser. This was not how she had instructed her men to act. They had a place, and they were supposed to stay in it. They were way out of place at the moment.

As soon as they heard the firing of the gun, everybody stilled. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Calhoun's steps against the steel bridge, each painfully slow in taking them towards the new recruit. Once the two were face to face, Calhoun looked down at the shorter woman. "What's your name, soldier?" She asked.

The woman looked up at Calhoun with wide eyes, biting down on her lip. She hadn't expected another woman to be in this game. In fact, she was actually anticipating being the only woman; maybe even work her way up to being the leader of all the men; a total feminist movement. But it seemed that there was already an alpha female. After a moment, she opened her mouth. "Nikita." She answered, smiling a little.

Calhoun stared at her for a while, before extending her hand towards the girl. "Welcome aboard, soldier." She grinned, shaking her hand firmly. "There was a little bit to much testosterone in these parts." She added, motioning to the men.

"Alright, ladies. Due to your inability to follow orders, you're all going to take seventy five laps around the course. You will be timed in this endeavor, so I would suggest you get your ass's going!" Calhoun yelled, and watched with a smug grin as they all groaned and began to jog, and eventually, sprint the course.

Nikita lined up at the starting point, cracking her neck before Calhoun stopped her. "Not you, Snow White. Follow me." Nikita stopped in her track, turning towards Calhoun, her eyebrows knit together, before running back to the blonde woman. "I've got to show you to your changing station." Calhoun explained.

"Ya'll run a tight system over here, don't ya?" Nikita smiled, watching the men run by. Calhoun felt a small smile tug at her lips at the sound of Nikita's obvious southern accent.

She shrugged, slinging her gun over her shoulder. "When you step out of line, then yes." She answered, leading Nikita to her armor station. "I'm sorry, we weren't expecting you; so we set up a station with the men." Calhoun apologized, again setting her gun down by her own station, and walking over to a large, sheeted corner of the small women's room.

"…That's fine; I don't mind. Used to it..." Nikita shrugged, playing with the straps of her army bag and looking down at the ground, chewing on the inside of her cheek. She was used to being objectified by men; so changing with them wouldn't really make a difference to her one way or another. The looks would never go away.

Calhoun stopped in her tracks, her hands just hovering above the sheet. She turned her head towards Nikita, confused. "Nonsense, newbie; that's not how we run things here. You will be treated like a woman, and respected as such, and nothing else. If my men fail to follow those orders, they will be faced with execution by none other than my sweet little friend down at Sugar Rush, and her motorized vehicle." She warned seriously, a stern look on her face. "Here; you can have this one." With that, Calhoun pulled the sheet off of the area, and revealed a well kept, stocked armor station.

Nikita's eyes got wide, and she stepped forward, reaching her hand out to touch it. "I…I never had one of my own, before." She breathed, her eyes slightly glazing over. Calhoun grew silent, letting the girl have her moment. "In Georgia, we were grouped up by three's in the stations. Boys, girls, everything was mixed in…ya'll know what you're doin', I s'pose." She swallowed, biting down on her lip. "So…another woman used to be here?" She asked, blinking and looking at Calhoun.

"…Yes ma'am. Erika Sultan; best there ever was. That's her trademark; that suit." Tamora pointed out, nodding at the white armor suit that sat behind the glass. "She was…she was spectacular. I only had a year of training with her, before she was erased in our next upgrade. She…she was just beautiful." Nikita watched as Calhoun's eyes fogged up a bit, and felt as if she was intruding in on a personal moment.

"…So why aren't you wearing it?" She asked, motioning back to the white suit. Calhoun made a face, giving a light chuckle.

"Not my color."


End file.
